The present invention relates to a lid for a container openable by peeling, including a first layer adhered to a second layer comprising a sealing agent on its outer face, this agent being designed to enable the lid to adhere to the recipient by sealing.
Lids designed to be fixed by sealing to containers that are openable by peeling are generally provided with a gripping tab forming a lateral protuberance.
Now, when the lids are fixed by heat sealing, part of the heat supplied is locally absorbed by the tab, so that the seal at the base of the latter is often of poorer quality and less strong than elsewhere.
The present invention proposes, in particular, to remedy this drawback and, to do so, it provides a lid having the structure mentioned above, this lid being characterised in that the first layer comprises an internal cut-out portion delimiting a gripping tab, and in that the force of adherence between the first and second layers is greater than the force of adherence between the second layer and the recipient.
The gripping tab of this lid does not constitute a lateral protuberance as it is located in the area of a cut-out portion provided inside the first layer.
The heat supplied to perform sealing thus remains uniformly distributed along the line along which the lid adheres to the container, which prevents the occurrence on this line of zones of adherence of variable quality and strength.
It will further be noted that the forces of adherence, which are different between the layers constituting the lid, on one hand, and between the lid and the recipient, on the other hand, guarantee correct opening without the layers parting from one another.
Preferably, the tab comprises a root portion connecting it to the first layer, a free end opposite from the root portion, and two sides connecting the root portion to the free end, a hole being provided in the first layer so as to be delimited at least partially by the free end of the tab.
Thanks to this hole, the tab can be more easily taken hold of with a view to opening the container.
According to one particular form of embodiment, the lid according to the invention includes a third layer, adhered to the first layer and comprising a hole permitting access to the tab.
The third layer enhances the strength of the lid and prevents the tab from becoming accidentally separated from the first layer when it is pulled on with a view to opening the container.
To make it easier to grip the tab, the hole in the third layer is, preferably, at least as large as the tab.
According to a first variant, the hole in the third layer is delimited, at least partially, by the free end of the tab and/or by at least one of the sides of the latter.
According to a second variant, the hole in the third layer is defined by a special cut-out portion delimiting an additional tab covering, at least partially, the tab of the first layer, the additional tab being integral with the first one.
According to a third variant, the tab of the first layer extends, at least partially, over the third layer so as to be easier to grip with the hand.
Finally, it should be specified that each of the first, second and third layers is made of paper or of aluminium, or is constituted by a film of plastic material.